


Say You Love Me

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Wears a Kilt, Kilts, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier accidentally let slipped to his fans that he had a boyfriend (he does not) and that he was bringing a date to the next awards show. Luckily Geralt agrees to be his date for night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Say You Love Me

Jaskier had known this would be bad idea. He scuffed his feet across the floor and then flopped down on his sofa dramatically. It was his own fucking fault for telling his bandmates that he had a boyfriend. He should have known they would fucking put it on twitter, and now the whole fucking world thought he was dating someone. So naturally when he’d been asked if he was bringing his partner along to the awards ceremony… he’d said yes.

He groaned.

Why the fuck had he said yes?

Luckily he had the bestest friend in the whole wide world. His very non-famous and best friend since childhood friend, Geralt. Who for some unknown reason had agreed to bail him out and be his boyfriend for the evening. He sighed and tugged at the tie that was wrapped tightly around his throat. His stylist, Yennefer, would kill him if she knew he was messing up his suit like this but he just wanted to scream.

His phone rang in his hands and he almost threw the bloody thing across the room, but Roach’s grumpy face was peering up at him. He sighed. “Geralt!” He greeted with false cheer. “Love of my life, shining star in the sky, dearest of hearts.”

Geralt snorted. “I’m outside.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m on my way. Please tell me Yennefer managed to get you in a suit.”

“No.”

“Geralt!” He pouted but Geralt had hung up already. “The bastard!”

He stuffed his phone, keys and wallet in his pockets then headed outside. It was time to face the music. His jaw dropped when he saw Geralt. Unlike Jaskier, Geralt was wearing a bow tie instead of a tie. His waistcoat and jacket were both black but that wasn’t what drawing Jaskier’s attention.

Geralt was wearing a kilt.

The tartan was a gorgeous dark teal with yellow checkers and black stripes. There was a neat little bag hanging at the front that was driving Jaskier mad, and was before his gaze fell to the long white socks that were pulled up to Geralt’s knees. The laces of his shoes were tied intricately around his shins and Jaskier was fucking gone. His mouth went dry as he appraised his best friend and he swallowed.

Fuck.

“What?” Geralt muttered, his accent thickening like it did when he got grumbly. God, Jaskier wanted to melt whenever that happened and he absolutely never antagonised Geralt just to hear it.

Jaskier’s face felt like it was on fire. Shit. He’d always known Geralt was hot but this… fuck. It was on a new level. He made a note to thank Yennefer for this… this.. fuck. He didn’t even have the words for it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Geralt’s calves. Fuck. Was that… a knife in his socks?

“Ah. Umm. Nothing,” he stammered and tugged at his tie again. “You. Well you look fucking hot.”

It was Geralt’s turn to blush, out of embarrassment probably. They were best friends but they just didn’t say things like that. Jaskier hadn’t even realised it was possible to feel that attracted to his friend…. and now they had to spend the evening pretending they were in love.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Thanks. Don’t look too bad yourself.”

Jaskier let out a pitiful whine and buried his face in his hands. He gave a nervous laugh as he licked his lips. “Getting into character early. Good,” he muttered, hoping Geralt would buy his excuse.

Geralt frowned, nothing unusual there, and nodded. “Yeah. Exactly. Come on. Your driver is waiting for us.”

The drive to the theatre was a quiet one. Jaskier was rendered speechless, for once in his life, by the sight of Geralt. He couldn’t trust himself to speak. He was pretty certain he’d just start singing about Geralt’s beauty so he settled for staring out of the window at the headlights of the passing cars and pretending he was in one of his music videos. He heard the noise of the fans before they reached the venue and as they approached he could already see the flash of camera’s through the dark windows. He felt a spike of adrenaline and grinned at Geralt.

“You ready to be my boyfriend in front of millions of viewers?” He asked with a wink.

Geralt rolled his eyes and kissed Jaskier’s cheek, causing him to blush brightly. “Aye.”

“You know you’ll probably have to kiss me?” Jaskier caught Geralt’s arm before he could open the door. “Is that ok?”

Geralt narrowed his eyes at Jaskier for a moment, not answering his question. Jaskier chewed on his lip and widened his eyes in an attempt to look cute but he probably just looked ridiculous. Geralt’s eyes definitely flicked down to his lips and Jaskier’s breath caught in his throat. Jaskier didn’t have time to catch his breath before Geralt’s lips were on his. His eyes widened before fluttering shut and he was finally kissing Geralt back. Geralt’s tongue swiped along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Jaskier moaned at the warm taste of whiskey on Geralt’s breath. The bastard probably kept a hip flask in that cute little pouch of his. His hands moved to cup the nape of Geralt’s neck and he shifted in his seat so he could straddle Geralt’s waist.

Geralt caught Jaskier’s lip between his teeth as he pulled back from the kiss just enough to brush his nose along Jaskier’s jaw. Jaskier could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he felt heat itching under his skin. Geralt sucked and bit at his neck and Jaskier let out a breathy moan.

“I think that’s ok,” Geralt growled as he nipped at Jaskier neck.

Jaskier frowned and he placed both hands on Geralt’s shoulders so he could look him in the eyes.

And then he remembered.

It was all an act.

Well. Fuck.

“Ah. Yes. Right. Of course. Shall we go then?” Jaskier asked with a dazzling but incredibly fake smile. His press smile, as Geralt liked to call it.

Geralt chuckled and his fingers loosened Jaskier’s tie. “Or we could stay in the limo?”

Jaskier’s eyes went wide. Geralt’s face was flushed and the usually golden irises were nearly all black. Jaskier’s gaze dropped down to Geralt’s lips before he lunged forward to kiss Geralt again. Geralt’s hands slipped up under the back of his shirt and Jaskier tugged at the long silver strands of Geralt’s hair. Geralt gasped as Jaskier’s lips trailed down to Geralt’s neck and his bit down, not hard enough to break the skin but it was close.

“Sirs, I hate to interrupt but everyone is waiting outside.”

Jaskier squeaked and practically fell off Geralt’s lap, blushing furiously. He’d forgotten that they weren’t alone. “Bollocks.” He grumbled.

Geralt’s head fell back against the seat and he groaned.

Jaskier laughed and kissed Geralt’s forehead. “Come on, boyfriend,” he said pointedly. “Let’s go charm the crowd.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier’s gaze fell to Geralt’s lap, their activities had made his kilt hitch up his thick muscular thighs. Jaskier cursed and closed his eyes. He was not going to make it through this ceremony. “Geralt, love.”

“Aye?”

“You might want to fix your kilt, not that I’m complaining but the press umm well….” He trailed off with a wave of his hands.

Geralt rolled his eyes but tugged his kilt down so everything was covered. “Happy?”

Jaskier winked. “Not in the slightest but sadly Tissaia will murder me in my sleep if I let you get out the limo with everything on display!”

“Pity,” Geralt chuckled.

“We’ll continue this later though?” Jaskier asked with a pout, ignoring the exasperated sigh from his driver.

Instead of answering Geralt just pulled him into another kiss. Jaskier smiled against Geralt’s lips. So much for pretending to be dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/634692638089609216/have-some-modern-au-geraskier-fake-dating-i)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
